Colors of the Wind
by Seven Loves You So Much
Summary: This story is basically Degrassi in Pocahontas version. Eli is Elijah Goldsworthy, a ruthless englishmen who wants to ravage this new world of savages. Pocahontas 'which is clare'  is the cheifs daughter trying to protect it. Give it a chance.


The cool light breeze flows over the large English town, while almost all of their people are at the docks to say goodbye to their brave men, dozens of wives' kissing their husbands dearly and deeply, children holding onto their fathers shoulders tightly.

Elijah Goldsworthy walks down the stone path with ease and calmness. Though he has no wife to kiss him passionately, and no children to embrace him, he is grinning largely. This New World intrigues him- and he's excited to conquer it-savages or not.

As he boards the ship, he can hear everyone murmuring excitedly about his arrival. He knows that he is well known for exploring New Worlds, and this one is no exception.

He jauntily walks up the boat, and waits impatiently for the boat to sail. Walking to the end of the boat, he notices the beauty of their ocean met with the sun. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, taking in the musty smell of the sea.

….

Pocahontas walks deftly on the rock. She walks a few feet away, then turns around and runs back. The moment that she's on the edge, she tenses up her toes and pushes off. She spreads her arms out wide, gathering the surge of air that courses through her body, tingling the hair on her arms. Her fresh black hair spirals behind her and she opens her mouth, breathing in the air.

She has had her eyes closed, and when she opens them she sees the water nearing her face. Closing her mouth slowly, she moves her arms even slower in front of her, gathering more speed in the process. As she lands in the water, the coldness of it rushes to her face first, but she does not flinch.

When her whole body submerges, she opens her eyes and takes in the sight around her. Around her, it is calm and quiet. She notices fish here and there, but it's mostly her.

She moves around; practically dancing smoothly in the water. She swims back to the top and breaks the surface.

She swims to land, making sure that she is not disturbing any creatures, and rushes to meet her raccoon, Mico. With Flick right behind her, she challenges Mico to a race and she runs quickly and quietly through the forest. The air is pouring on her body, and when she hits a patch of sun, she gets gushed with warmness. The air is drying her off, and she does not mind that her hair is still slightly damp when she reaches her village. Her father, the chief, is waiting there solemnly.

She notices that the whole village has gathered and she knows that it is important news then. She swallows the ever growing lump in her throat and walks calmly to the large gathering.

"There has been a sighting of a ship close; we must prepare ourselves for whoever is on that ship. Pocahontas," he gestured to her. "I want you to channel the spirits to see what type of men these are.

She nods and steps forward, felling dazed now. She's already channeling the spirits and she picks up some jade, spreading it across the fire and chanting the call for the Spirits. The fire swiftly turns blue; and the smoke that rises from it is a magnificent light blue. The smoke swirls for a moment, then morphs into a man carrying what looks like a long piece of metallic substance. Then the words come to her: gun. She thanks the Spirits silently and turns back to her people.

"I have seen these men; they are holding weapons that spit fire and thunder. Such force from these objects is strong enough to kill one. We must prepare ourselves." She spoke gravely.

Her father motions for everyone to leave, as he talks battle tactics with his army.

…..

They're finally here.

Eli steps off the old boat; happy to be on stable ground. He is in awe at the beauty of the place, and it tugs on his heart to know that they will be degrading it.

Gold: he doesn't actually believe that there is as much gold as the Spanish let on, though he does not test this theory with the others.

Glory: Sure, it would be nice to get some recognition, but where would that go? He has no family, no one to share it with.

God: He's been battling this thought.

He is not okay with his beliefs, it was as if there was a large wall separating them, just waiting for one experience to break through it with such ferocity that he should wonder how in the first place he didn't believe. He believed that this trip would help him with that.

He decides to investigate; hoping to find a savage to release his frustration on. As he idly wanders around the forest, he sees a beautiful lake with rocks in the middle.

Then that's when he hits the jackpot; he sees a silhouette.

He holds his musket by his face, determined o get a good shot. He notices the girl lifting her hands up as little leaves swirls around her. She notices an animal and smiles. She leaps off a rock, and then runs in a race with an animal. He's in shock at how in tune they both are with each other. The animal is a wolf.

She gets on her hind legs and crouches, stalking it as it stalks her.

Eli numbly drops the gun; not even noticing it.

She runs up the cliff, and is at the edge when she jumps. Eli gaps at her, and watches the wolf run in after her. He can't even comprehend what s happening, and she he sees her emerge with the wolf, he thinks that he's lost it.

He walks backwards into the trees, and is only half aware of how much noise he makes. He trips over a rock and fall on his back. He closes his eyes.

His eyelids are red from the sun hitting them, and he notices when they darken and he feels the sun melt away from his body; and a little coldness from the lack of sun covers his body.

He opens his eyes; trying to adjust his eyes to the sight in front of him. There she is; the girl he's been watching for the past few moments. She bends down and inspects him, intrigued by his state right now. She offers him her hand, and he takes it. She pulls him up swiftly. He can admire her looks greatly; she has stunning blue eyes that will never cease to amaze him.

"You have come here to take my land." She speaks quietly; yet her voice has edge and hardness to it.

He numbly nods, not even sure what _he _is thinking.

"You want to kill my people, well here you go. Free shot." Her voice has a sing-song like quality to it and he can't help but breathe in quickly in happiness at it. He shakes his head, gesturing to the gun that lays only feet away. She narrows her eye, and then deftly runs away, determined to escape. He lets her go, and all he can feel is sadness and shame at him for even thinking about hurting her.

He then regains his senses and follows after her, determined to catch up.

….

**So, yeah, another story. The first parts are inspired by Colors of the Wind, and the whole wolf scene and falling off cliff #2 is inspired by Circle of Life, and the last part is Colors of the wind. **


End file.
